


These Wolves & That Fox

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Stuff with my male ocs ⚣ ♡ [9]
Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A Fox & Wolves, Affection, Angst, Attraction, Consensual, Cuddling, Especially their pasts, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to the fox and the hound, Sad, Sexual Content, Slightly dark Fanfiction [at times], Staring, Talking, Touching, Warm, a bit of gentle sex, bisexual guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'There's a fire burning inside me. Cold steel calls out my name. Tempted to give in to the rage. Torn apart by this affliction. Locked up inside myself. This life is much too young to fade. I ran away from the pain. Always breaking down inside. Incomplete. But now I see. This won't be the end of me. Black and white melt into grey. Till every truth is stripped away. When nothing's wrong nothing's okay. Everyone has been betrayed. I ran away from the pain. Always breaking down inside. Incomplete. But now I see. This won't be the end. This won't be the end of me.'
Relationships: Bigby Wolf & Original Male Character(s), Bigby Wolf/Original Character(s), Bigby Wolf/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Stuff with my male ocs ⚣ ♡ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703608
Kudos: 5





	These Wolves & That Fox

It was a dark and cold night. There was a silence which was between them. 

Two guys were running in the woods. 

“Keep going, run, we're almost there.” 

“I am, Tod.” 

“How many times have I told you? Don't call me that name, it's Claw now.” This fox guy said, anger dipping from his voice. 

“Ok. Sorry. Forgot.” 

“Well, don't.” 

They were both in their human forms. They had a problem, but couldn't deal with it now. 

Claw has dark red-head hair with gray, greenish eyes and white skin. He's wearing a gray tank top with a dark gray, unzipped long jacket (it has no sleeves). He has on dark gray, slightly ripped jeans with gray timber boots. He also has his chain necklace around his neck. 

Klaus has long, raven black hair with silver eyes and white skin. He is wearing a black tank top and a black, unzipped long jacket over it (similar to Claw's, but it has sleeves), black jeans with black timber boots as well. 

Both of them ran until they got there. They are at Fabletown now. 

They were still standing at the edge of those woods, in that forest. 

Claw puts his hood up over his head to hide his ears. He looked at Klaus, who didn't do the same. 

“Put your fucking hood up.” he said, angrily. He eyed him again. 

“Fine.” Klaus said, putting his hood on, over his ears too. 

Claw rolled his eyes. He is usually a calm, nice guy. 

But Klaus just gets on his nerves, although he is trying not to fight with him. 

“Our glamours were cheap from a witch in the woods, so it didn't hide everything. That means our ears and tails, which happen to be animal-like in appearance, are showing. It's gonna be a real problem if a mundy sees us like this. Keep your head down and your mouth shut. I don't care if it's another fable, don't talk to them. We need to find a hotel.” Claw also said, then he started to walk again. 

“Alright, I get it. It's a good thing that witch gave us long jackets too, these hide our tails as well.” 

“Yeah, now don't talk about witches ethier.” 

Klaus just nods his head, it's better not to get under Claw's skin, or on the other male's bad side. 

They kept quiet now, a bit silent again. 

Those two guys were walking down the street. 

'So far, so good. No one has noticed or tried to talk to us..’ Claw thought, to himself. He was thinking, his mind just faded for a bit. Although he still kept his eyes open, observing around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙💜♡ & Sorry that it's so short, because it might be re-edited in the near future [that's why and keep this in mind], also it'll be on hiatus for awhile xD I just wanted to get the first chapter of this Fanfiction out ♥️🐺🦊🖤


End file.
